Weight of the World
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: i suck at summaries. this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega verse with a side of borderline human's. It's a fem Tony/Steve pairing. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ya'll you know the drill. This is a new Avenger's story set in an Alpha/Beta/Omega verse. **

**The Avenger's are what is commonly known as a war pack, consiting of one supreme alpha, two regular alpha's, two beta's and one baseline human. **

**Baseline humans are niether omega's nor truly human. Because of this they have no real place in society since they do not have the instincts to help them cope with pack life. And since they are weaker than normal Omega's they are usually singled out, put in camps where they are used and abused and inevitably killed because they do not have the same rights as others. **

**One such right denied to them is the right to mate or marry since many are of a mind that they are useless for anything but a few tumbles between the bed sheets.**

**The only means of protection they have, is when they are formally accepted into packs. **

**Tony Stark is someone who carries many secrets. **

**How will his comrades react when they find out just how troubling those secrets are? And will they be able to protect him from a world that would sooner destroy him than save him?**

* * *

If anyone had ever told Steve Rodgers when he was a little kid growing up in the slums in Queen's, that he would one day present as a Supreme Alpha, enhanced by a serum that would slow his aging process, and give him super human abilities and other things.

He would have laughed in your face.

And if you had then gone on to tell him that in ninety something years he would be the proud leader of a_ war_ pack- complete with two other alpha's, two beta's and one incredibly fragile baseline human- well, he would have punched said person in the throat and snarled that they weren't being funny.

However it wasn't for the reasons that one may think.

Contrary to what outsiders thought about his pack, and those that made it- Steve _adored_ them. All of them. Including the little male that was currently fluttering about the small kitchen connected to the common room, totally ignoring the fact that Steve and the rest of the pack could easily smell blood on him.

Freshly spilled blood no less that was beginning to make him feel somewhat disconcerting.

Especially since there was a sweetness to the blood's scent that he had never smelled from the smaller male before. Truthfully the scent teasing his nostrils was so tantalizingly sweet that it caused both his mouth to water and he kept having to scrunching up his nose in an effort to keep from sneezing.

And after casting a curious glance around at the other's, he noted that at least Thor and Clint were having the same problem.

Which begged the question, what the hell was that smell doing mixed with Tony's blood? And more importantly of all, how badly had the smaller male hurt himself this time?

He was about to open his mouth to ask Tony these things, when Bruce finally set the coffee that he'd been enjoying down on the coffee table with a soft sigh and said, "Tony," The smaller male paused what he was doing only for a moment and tensed slightly before angling his head just a bit so that he was looking at them over his shoulder as Bruce decided to simply bite the bullet and asked in a somewhat heated tone that belied the eerie calmness that he was outwardly exuding, "How long were you planning to hide the fact that you're a baseline human from us?"

Tony immediately went ashen and looked away from them and continued to do what he was doing for a second or so longer before picking up everything that he'd collected in his hands and simply turning on his heel and walked out of the room just as quickly as he could without having to resort to actually running without so much as a word or explanation.

Not that any of them had actually expected him to really give them one.

Sometimes speaking to him was like pulling teeth from a crocodile. The hand went in, the jaws snapped shut, and someone wound up missing a hand.

In the three months since the Avenger's had stopped the attack on New York, they had each gotten to know the smaller male pretty damn well. And to be perfectly honest, Tony was both nothing like the news reported him to be, and in others he was.

Steve had known since their first meeting that Tony wasn't what he appeared. Hardheaded, stubborn, a genius, and a visionary- yes. But he had also at first thought that he was an arrogant little shit.

Of course it had taken him several weeks after the attack on New York, and spending as much time as possible in the smaller man's presence to realize that he was wrong about the whole arrogance thing.

Contrary to what others thought or believed, Tony was _anything_ but arrogant.

Confident in himself and the abilities of the ones he surrounded himself with, sure.

But not arrogant. Of course Steve had also noted that along with that confidence, was a certain level of wariness that he exhibited towards himself and the others. Though Steve had never really understood _why_.

Until now that is.

As a baseline human Tony had to be incredibly wary of the people around him and their intentions towards him. He'd likely grown up fearful being placed in a camp where he would be abused and used, and treated as less than an animal until his body simply gave out and he died.

Steve and the others had spent some time breaking up a few of such camps and freeing those that they could. They had seen the horrors that had befallen you baseline humans, both male and female and knew that if they ever came across a baseline human- they would protect them with all that they had.

Even if they couldn't offer them a place in their pack, they would offer them protection and shelter. They would offer them friendship and respect and all of the things that were so often ripped away from them by the cold and uncaring masses.

"Well...uh, that went well I guess." Bruce finally muttered as he ran a slightly shaky hand through his dark curly hair.

No one else said anything. Really what was there for any of them to say?

That they understood that Tony had hidden the fact that he was a baseline human for specific reasons? That he should have trusted them more- to be perfectly honest none of them really believed that one for a second. After all, Tony had only known them for three months. Why would he trust them with something so painfully life altering?

He would have had to know them for close to a _lifetime_ to even consider trusting them with the truth.

"S-Should one of us go check on him?" Clint asked awkwardly as he looked around the room at the other's. His expression akin to 'oh shit' and a few other panicky ones as Steve considered the question before simply saying,

"I don't think so. Not right now anyways. Why don't we use Jarvis instead to let us check on him? This way he has the space necessary to calm down and eventually come to us instead of us going to him and causing him to panic and run again."

After a heartbeat or so, Nat asked Jarvis to show them Tony and a holographic image of Tony's room appeared in front of them. In the image, Tony was sitting on the floor wrapping his bloody forearm in some gauze. There was a half empty Gatorade bottle sitting next to his thigh and an empty alcohol bottle lay overturned next to it.

And once he finished wrapping his arm, he leaned back against his bed and used his uninjured hand to press on his arch reactor, causing the blue-white light to flash green for a moment. One second the Tony Stark that they all knew was sitting there, and the next his body slowly began to change into that of a young woman in her twenties.

Short hair lengthened and fell to the small of her back, olive colored skin paled to a creamy milky white, dark eyes changed to turquoise blue. She was slightly hunched over making her already petite form appear much more frail and breakable.

She looked exhausted and worried, and a dozen other different things that broke their hearts into pieces.

Finally after sitting still for several moment's, she slowly shifted and got to her feet and moved to look out of the window before saying, "Jarvis, send one of my suits. I need to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

As a Supreme Alpha, Steve had many responsibilities. Especially as the head of a war pack. And one of those responsibilities was to know everything about his packmates. And he did mean _everything_. Even the honorary ones. Just as it was his job to protect them and keep them from trouble.

And 'Tony', was in a _lot_ of trouble at the moment as a baseline human.

Both as his fellow packmate, and as a female. Baseline human females were rare. Not so rare that they didn't exist or anything, but it was more like the precentages of them that managed to survive, outside of the camps, and reach adulthood- were not only staggering- they were utterly _horrifying_.

The percenages of baseline human females that made it to adulthood intact, were even more so. Honestly he could feel his blond hair slowly turning white from just staring at the numbers!

So far, from what he could see- the only reason that Tony hadn't been sent to the camps as a child had been because of her brilliant mind. As long as she was alive to make weapons for government organizations and such, then touching her would be a bad idea.

However since she had become Iron 'Man' and shut down the weapon making part of her company, the only thing saving her from being attacked and forcibly taken to the camps now was the pack and himself. But the moment that the government caught wind of them no longer needing her for anything (and he did mean anything, as much as it sickened him to think on it much) then she would be taken and never seen nor heard from again.

Her company would be striped of it's resources, and everything that she'd ever worked on or fought for and even shed blood for would be either gutted and handed over to someone else or signed over to the pack.

Gnashing his teeth in frustration he tried to think of a way to protect her from all of those things. Because let's face it, as a borderline human, she was bound to trip herself up and someone was bound to inevitably find out about her orientation and out her.

Which meant that he needed to... The answer eluded him as a soft knock sounded on his bedroom door. Letting out a low growl, he called for whoever to come in and was somewhat surprised to find Bruce quietly tip toeing his way up behind him as he continued to stare at the information that he'd found and tried to control the incredible urge to do his own angry impression of the Hulk.

Only in blue and carrying a nice shield that he could throw at people.

It wasn't an actual answer to the problem, but it certainly would have been easier and made him feel better if it had been.

Finally taking a deep breath, he shut down the computer that he'd been looking up the information on baseline human's with and scrubbed his face with his hands as he asked tiredly, "What's up Bruce?"

The other alpha merely sat himself down in one of the spare chairs across from Steve's desk and said, "I thought that you could use someone to talk to about what you're going to do about Tony."

Steve gave him a calculating look before slowly asking him, "What do you think that I should do with her?"

If Bruce said anything about sending her to the camps, Steve wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Truly he wouldn't. Nor would he hesitate to kill anyone else in the pack if they suggested the same. He may have been born in a different era, and raised with different values but that didn't make him a monster. And he certainly wouldn't become one by sending an innocent woman off to god knows what kind of horrible fate regardless of the pack's feelings about it.

Bruce blinked at him for a moment before then setting something down on his desk, a folder that he hadn't noticed that the other alpha had held in his hands before.

Looking down at it, Steve arched a brow at it and then let his blue eyes flicker back to Bruce for a moment as the other alpha said, "The only way to protect her now is if the pack claims her."

"I'm aware,"

"No Steve. You aren't. We have to claim her not only publicly, but lawfully as one of us. Not just as a packmate, though that would certainly be enough to deter most from coming after her. But one of us will also have to mate with her and claim her fully."

Steve stared at him with a bewildered expression on his face as he tried to wrap his head around the mere idea of someone claiming Tony as a mate.

In truth he'd always sort of liked her, even when he had thought that she was a male. But he hadn't dared act on any foolish impulse because he knew that it would lead to nothing but heartache.

He was an Supreme Alpha, it was expected of him to mate someone strong enough to produce live offspring. Seeing as the serum in his blood would cause any poor female that he happened to mate with, to miscarry until it either broke her, or killed her.

Yet at the same time, he couldn't imagine Thor or Bruce mating her. He tended to get royally pissed whenever they so much as _touched_ her to leave their scent's on her to warn others off.

In fact he'd once gotten so pissed about someone touching her at one of her gala's that he'd nearly beaten the weaker alpha to death in front of god and everyone. After which he had grabbed Tony and then disappeared back to the tower where he had locked them both away in his personal rooms for three days.

Where he'd kept her pinned underneath him with his teeth lightly pressing against her throat until he had calmed down enough to remove them. It'd taken him almost two weeks after that particular incident to finally settle down enough and let her leave his room, and his side for any reason and even then- he'd expected her to _check in_.

Every two hours. Regular as clockwork.

If he didn't hear from her- he armed himself to the teeth with weapons, coffee, and food depending on whether or not he was sure that she'd eaten anything- and he went hunting for her. And the two of them usually got into some hellacious arguments when he finally managed to find her.

Especially if he found her either sleeping or working in her lab.

Especially if he found out that she had been skipping out on rest and food- hell he'd thrown a world class hissy fit the last time he'd found out that she had lost weight.

Bruce had had to step in as the other guy and stop him from punishing her for not taking care of herself.

But that had all happened back before he had known about Tony being a female baseline human. If he had known before...well, he still would have probably been jealous and possessive- it was simply in his nature to get into pissing contests with others trying to lay claim to what he knew was his.

But he wouldn't have been so rough with her.

Though he was somewhat uncertain whether or not he'd actually ever hurt her before. It wasn't like she spoke to him much for any reason. Not that he could actually blame her any.

He wondered if he'd ever done anything to help inspire or build trust between them.

Feeling, rather than seeing Bruce's fingertips gently brush aside a lock of his hair, Steve jolted out of his thoughts and looked at the other alpha again as the man asked, "You were very quiet. Where did you go?"

"I-I was just thinking about which of us would..." Steve audibly gulped before tacking on in a nervous tone, "Mate with Tony."

Bruce gave him a small knowing smile, knowing damned well that he nor Thor would be the ones to do so. Steve was simply too protective, and possessive to allow it. Unless he was open to the possibility of sharing the small female between the three of them.

However knowing Tony even a little bit, Bruce knew that the female would likely despise them for passing her around between them like a whore or something. She seemed to loathe males that did such things to females without a thought to the damage/damages that they were doing to the female.

Which was why the only sound advice that Bruce could think of to give Steve was, "Keep your shield handy. And make sure that your wearing a cup when you tell her." And then grinned as Steve cringed and let out a low whining sound as he got up and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

As good as Bruce's advice was, Steve wasn't sure _how_ nor _when_ exactly he would be breaking the news of Tony's imminent claiming/mating to said female. Which was probably why he found himself in her room several hours later, watching her sleep.

_It was weird._ He thought to himself, just how calming the effect of her presence alone was on him. He had been freaking out badly before coming here. Worrying about even the smallest of details concerning their mating.

Things like, did he wish for a traditional mating?

The answer was a very swift and vicious, oh _hell_ no.

Females trapped in traditional mating's were often times considered nothing but chattel. Pretty little toys that scraped and bowed to their alpha's every whim. Most didn't realize it- or perhaps they were simply blind to the obvious- but females in traditional mating's often couldn't rely on their alpha's to do right by them.

Their females couldn't rely on them not to abuse their strength when punishing them, abuse them mentally. Hell often times they couldn't even be trusted to protect them period.

If an alpha mated a female that refused to bow to his every whim, then extreme measures were usually taken. The male could strip the female of everything even his protection and his name without actually casting her aside or releasing her from the mating bond.

This left her exposed and vulnerable to the manipulations and abuse of others while the male was free to take another mate if he wished it.

Frankly it was sickening.

And knowing Tony even the slightest, she would not thrive in such an violent and abusive environment. She would be more likely to take her own life instead. If she didn't remove his manhood first that is.

Then there was her work at her company- he didn't think he had the heart to remove her from it. Not when she had worked all these years to build it into something great. It would be cruel.

And then there was Iron Man, and the Avenger's. How the bloody hell was he supposed to reconcile himself with her working out in the field with him?

Their work was important, he knew this, and yes. Her skills came in very handy. But it was also dangerous. And a mated alpha in the same sort of dangerous situation, with his female was _bad, bad, bad_.

Like Bruce hulking out kind of bad.

There really wasn't any other way to put how bad it was into words. Except two;_ Steve smash!_ Nuff said, right?

And then there was the topic of children. How to even bring the idea up? He wasn't all that sure that Tony was even physically able to have offspring due to the arch reactor and the damage that had been done to her heart and lungs. Now don't get him wrong, he wanted children.

He wanted some little tykes running around calling him dad so badly that he'd break a fang if he clenched his teeth hard enough. But he wasn't so selfish that he would endanger Tony's life just to have them.

He would however look into some stuff and see if there was anything that could be done just to be on the safe side. If they couldn't have children one way them maybe they could find a surrogate or something. Someone healthy enough to bring their children into the world.

And who knew, maybe he'd have one or two more baseline humans. Perhaps he could help change how the world saw them if they knew that his mate and some of his offspring were baseline humans and just how much he treasured each of them.

Sighing softly at his own sappy thoughts, he looked back down at his soon to be mate and simply drank in the sight of her. Unlike the holographic image from earlier today, which did absolutely no justice to her at all, she was much more beautiful up close like this.

So much so that he was tempted to curl up next to her and pull her into his arms so that he could breathe in the wonderfully enticing scent of her vanilla and peony scent.

Instead though, he decided to go a different route.

Reaching out, he carefully wrapped her warm, pliant body up in the comforter on her bed and then slipped his arms under her and lifted her up into his arms.

Her head hung over the side of one arm, exposing her long slender throat to him, eliciting a soft rumbling growl from him as she continued to sleep while he swiftly and silently carried her from her room, down the hall to his own where he quietly placed her on his bed.

And then leaned over her sleeping form to lick and nuzzle the side of her neck and the underside of her chin like he usually did when he checked on her and the others before then moving back away from her to sit himself down and wait for her to awaken.

* * *

Awareness returned to Tina's tired mind slowly.

Far too slowly for her liking to be perfectly honest. Especially when she woke up in a room that wasn't her own, nor the lab. Nor anywhere else she liked sleeping for that matter. So naturally she was a tad bit confused, and that feeling shifted rather abruptly into wariness when she heard Steve's voice from somewhere nearby, "Finally awake I see."

Any daze left over from her nice night of rest suddenly vanished as she bolted upright on the bed to find the Alpha sitting in an antique wing back chair made of solid oak and black leather wearing nothing but skin tight faded jeans with one of the knees out.

His hair was damp, and there was a damp towel draped around his broad shoulders indicating that he had recently taken a shower.

She let out an indignant squawk at the sight of him and quickly dove off of the side of the bed to hide herself. The action might have been considered amusing or cute any other day, but Steve had been up all night thinking and thinking and thinking until his head hurt and now he was running low on patience.

"Come out Tony." The alpha ordered, expecting the female to obey him in this. Even if she had never really obeyed him in much before. He waited a heartbeat or so for her to come out and when she didn't he felt his temper spike a little bit and slowly got to his feet and silently made his way over to the bed to see what she was doing. Peering over the edge, he saw her just sitting there.

Frozen like a terrified rabbit.

_And for good reason_, his mind supplied. On some level she must have become aware of just how drastically her life would change from today onward, and was simply too damned scared to move so much as a muscle.

Sighing because this wasn't how he wanted things to start out between them as a newly mated pair, Steve was quick to seize her up off of the floor and carry her- _hiccupping_ and _hyperventilating_, he might add- back to his chair where he sat back down and settled her in his lap facing him and fussed a little bit with the comforter that he'd wrapped her in the night before.

Making sure that it stayed in place around her body due to the intense shaking that he could feel her doing.

Her expression was one of utter horror and resignation. Which wasn't surprising considering all the things that were probably going through her mind right then. None of which were very flattering to him. Both as an alpha and a male of honor.

Once he finished fussing with the comforter he brushed a stray strand of her silken hair back behind her ear and said gently, "Calm yourself sweetheart. You aren't going to be sent to one of the camps or anything. You're safe," Well, she would be once he marked her as his mate at least. "I just want to talk. After that I'll tell you why I brought you here." He assured her with an affectionate nuzzle to the underside of her chin before then saying.

"First off, I have some questions about..." He looked pointedly down at her body and then back up at her face. It was his most polite way of pointing out the obvious without being crude. "After I have some answers, I'll let you ask me what you need to and I'll answer everything honestly."

He would do because she deserved his honesty.

"Alright, firstly I want to tell you that I both understand your reasons, and am a little bit disappointed in just how much you did not trust myself nor any of the others with your little secret. Secondly, how did you manage to hide it so well? How did you manage to hide it from _me_?" There was no heat to the question, no anger, no hatred nor rage. Merely a keen sense of curiosity that he wished to have sated.

"Did you muddle your scent? How did you manage to keep your fertile time under wraps? You're appearance I get. I saw it first hand with the others yesterday with Jarvis's help. There's something built into the arch reactor right?" He asked as he used his free hand to slip his hand into her shirt and very lightly touch the glowing blue-white orb embedded in her chest.

He waited patiently for her to begin answering, and frowned when she didn't say anything for a little bit longer before finally squeaking out, "I-I think I'm going to throw up." Causing him to abruptly let her go so that she could run into his bathroom mere moments before he heard hacking and coughing through the door and huffed.

Christ what a mess this was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chap is so late- I kind of had a nervous breakdown the other day. I go to the doctor again tomorrow with the hopes that they will give me a stronger anti depressant.**

* * *

Steve paced back and forth outside of the bathroom trying to figure out what he should do. Under normal circumstances, he would be in the room with Tony, holding the small female's body against his chest and trying to sooth her discomfort.

And now...now he was locked out of the damned bathroom, _glaring_ at the door barring him from his soon to be mate as it the damned thing had just put Bruce's puppy in a blender. His options here were to manipulate Tony into letting him in (which he was fairly certain that she wasn't _nearly_ as stupid enough to do).

Or- he could rip the fucking door down and simply intrude.

Choices, choices... Either way he still had a female to care for and a limited opportunity in which to place his mating mark on her body so that she would be protected.

Protected against other alpha's and their instincts to claim without caring for the damages done to their victims, their packs, and those damnedable_ life destroying_ camps.

Finally stopping his pacing, he felt his fingers curling into fists at his sides until he heard his knuckles pop before reaching out to the bathroom door and placed his palm against it. Feeling the cool metal against his skin and knowing that he was about to rip it apart despite the fact that Tony would probably kick his ass for it later.

Just like she was likely to kick his ass once she was well enough to remove herself from his bed after being marked. And he also needed to be careful while marking her. Specifically because she likely (even after an explanation) wouldn't want to be marked as his mate and the marking process would likely be very traumatizing and taxing emotionally as well as physically.

Because forcing a mating mark on an unwilling recipient was considered a taboo akin to the worst sort of violation.

Which is why he was hoping to be able to explain things to her about the mating- in an effort to see if he could appeal to her rationality. And if not, well, he would at least have the rest of their lives as mates to make it up to her.

He hoped.

"Tony, sweetheart-" He started to warn her that he was going to take the door down so as not to freak her out. However a weird thumping sound coupled with the sound's of wheezing and muffled cursing coupled with the fresh smell of spilt blood, abruptly shut him up and had his instincts spiking dangerously as he reared back his hand, curling his fingers into a fist again and quickly shoved his fist through the metal of the door.

Ignoring the screech of metal as it twisted and bent, as well as the not so subtle stinging bite of jagged edges laying into the skin of his wrist and forearm.

He heard the faint sound of continued cursing from Tony followed by what sounded like scrambled, jerky movements quickly backing away from the door as he hit it two more times before creating a big enough hole in the metal where he could practically poke his head and shoulders through it and stare at Tony's pale, gobsmacked face for a moment before removing his head from the hole and reaching inside to tear out the panel in the wall that kept the door locked.

It wouldn't help to open the door anymore due to the damage that Steve's hands had done to it. But ripping out the locking mechanism apparently did wonders to calm him considerably.

And not a moment too soon from the looks of things.

Tony's forearm was bleeding again like it had been yesterday and judging from her expression she was fearful of what he might do next.

Property damages aside, he had no intent to do much else aside from try to coax her over to him so that he could check her injury, maybe even try to talk to her a bit about what was going to happen between them within the next hour and explain to her that it absolutely _must_ be done.

Even if she possibly hated him for it afterwards.

* * *

Tina stared wide eyed in- _abject horror?_ Mortification? Embarrassment? There was fear, certainly. She'd lived her whole goddamn life with it. But now? Now it was almost a living breathing entity within the confines of her own mind.

Honestly she didn't know what to do here. She had always imagined that the world of Alpha's would inevitably find out about her being a baseline human. A female one at that, but she had honestly believed that it would be well into her twilight years.

Maybe after she had adopted a few dozen cute and cuddly kittens and cats to ease the loneliness and despair that ate at her heart a little bit more each and every day.

She had never in a million years thought that she would still be in her twenties when her secrets were found out. Nor had she ever thought that she would be staring down a Supreme Alpha.

No scratch that- the alpha of all alpha's. Because not only was staring him down in the midst of a horribly timed panic attack stupid. It was downright fucking suicidal.

Now don't get her wrong, Steve was an okay-ish guy as far as alpha's went. But that was before, when she had been muddling her scent as a baseline, and using special scent changing chemicals and pills to make her seem as if she were more along the lines of a Beta or something.

Now that he knew that she had been lying about what she was- no, about_ who_ she really was- he was well within his rights to kill her if that was what he was of a mind to do. And going by what bit of knowledge she had gained about alpha's in her twenty some odd years, her death would be a slow and agonizing one.

Not to mention humiliating as both a person and a woman.

And just when she thought she couldn't freak out anymore- he spoke. His tone was low, gentle, coaxing even.

It made her want to bare her teeth at him and growl like a rabid dog. Not that she actually knew how. But it was something that she might have seriously considered if not for the fact that her _lungs felt as if they were on fucking fire_ from not being able to stop hyperventilating and catch her breath.

"Tony, sweetheart, you need to stop. You need to come here and let me help you breathe."

It was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him that her name was fucking Tina._ Tina_, not Tony. But well- lack of air and all that jazz.

Wait, was the room actually starting to spin?

* * *

Steve watched his soon to be mate very carefully, despite the fact that he wasn't blinking any. And his gaze could be considered downright frigging predatory. He couldn't look away from her.

Looking away would be a mistake that cost them both dearly. Especially since his straight razor was lying on the counter not too far away from one of her hands.

It didn't matter though if she managed to grab it- he'd finish his work on the door by simply kicking the damned thing in and grab her before she could do any real damage to herself. Of course he would have to time everything down to the last second and let his reflexes do most of the work, but he could still do it to keep her from hurting herself if it really, really came down to it.

He spoke to her softly. Making sure that none of the actual worry and frustration hat he was beginning to feel bled through into his tone. He spoke gently, watching her for some- if any sort of gradual relaxation- as a form of reaction. Instead what he got from the little firecracker was a _not-so-nice-nor-subtle-looking_ silent snarl as her soft pink lips peeled back away from her tiny little teeth.

Blinking in amusement, he let his eyes flicker from her to the corner of the room just over her shoulder. Making sure that she was in his peripheral vision regardless of where he looked, and tried to desperately hide the faint curve of his lips.

He'd always liked females with spunk.

Even before he had presented as an alpha and signed up for the military. Even back before the serum that had changed him so drastically- he'd adored females with spunk.

To him, there was nothing hotter than a female that would fight with him and even kick his ass if he overstepped himself. And contrary to what outsiders may have thought of him, he didn't give much of a fuck about his pack's hierarchy outside of work.

As long as no one hurt anyone else, or did something dumb, he was fine with just sitting back and watching his pack do their own thing.

And if behind closed doors his little firecracker wanted to kick his ass for something, he'd be more than happy to bend over and let her. Just as long as he got to fuck her screaming as she came afterwards.


End file.
